At the Club
by chrysalizubeth
Summary: Ward gets a tip that his old team will be at a club for an operation. He gets an eyeful. Skoulson PWP.


Grant Ward walked into the party with the ease of a man who knows he can handle anything. He had intercepted some intel that SHIELD was interested in something at this club, he just didn't know what yet. His objective was to beat the team to the objective and bargain or to help them if they got into a tight spot. Either would be useful in reuniting with his old team. The former would be more persuasive in the short term, but a few instances of the latter and they might begin to trust him again. If he was honest with himself though, it was only Skye's trust that he really wanted. It was no use denying that he wanted her, that in his own twisted way he loved her.

His eyes scanned the room carefully. There were people of a wide variety of ages and ethnicities, some drinking and flirting at the bars and tables around the edge of the room. Most, however, were out of the dance floor, moving along to the hip-hop rhythms. He allowed himself to smile at the less coordinated dancers as he passed by them to the stairs. The second floor was really just a balcony that ringed the room. He chose a vantage point on the side opposite the door to wait and see who Coulson would send on this op.

Shortly after taking up his position, Ward saw Skye enter. His breath caught for a moment. He had been expecting those new recruits from the buses. This was so much better. She wore a crème dress that though simple was gorgeous. With a hint of pride, he observed it's practicality as well. It was not so tight that she couldn't conceal a weapon, run, or fight if need be.

A second later, his pleasure at seeing Skye turned confusion when he saw that she was escorted by Coulson. The older man was dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button down, the top few buttons undone. Coulson placed his hand on small of Skye's back, guiding her out onto the dance floor as a song with Latin influences came on.

Ward had never seen Coulson dance, but he had heard from Garrett that the man was an old fashioned spy who embraced the James Bond mystique. Learning for himself how fond Phil was of vintage spy craft, he had accepted that Garrett's assessment was probably true. Still, he was more than a little surprised to see the man pull Skye into a smooth cha-cha. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, and their dance drew the attention of some other dancers.

Wondering what the point of this show was, Ward looked carefully around the club for any other agents or any sign of what they were there for. He saw nothing. The song changed and he looked back to where they were dancing, expecting them to move off to the side to wait for their objective or contact. What they did instead was keep dancing. This song was slow and sensual. Their dance followed suit.

Skye closed the gap between them, slowly moving her hips in a figure eight. She put her hands up as she spun around and ground her ass up against Coulson's crotch. His easy smirk grew bigger as his hands slid down her waist. He leaned forward and whispered in Skye's ear. In response, she turned back around and grabbed his arm. She pulled him in the direction of the back door.

Assuming they were going for their objective, Ward quickly ducked into the room over where they had gone. He closed the door and opened the window. Carefully, he stuck his head out to look for his targets. They were straight down and to his right. Skye's back was pressed up against the wall and Coulson was leaning into her. Ward looked around, wondering who they were trying to avoid by pretending to be lovers. There was no one in sight.

"AC," he heard Skye's voice low and out of breath. He slunk into the shadow next to the window so that he could see but they wouldn't see him.

"Yes, Skye?" Coulson had a hint of amusement in his voice. He ran his hand from the side of her face and down along the curve of her body to rest on her hip.

She whimpered. "I need you."

Grant's eyes grew wide. They weren't undercover, Skye and Coulson were intimate and had probably come here for some privacy. Jealousy coursed through him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the window.

The brick was rough against the exposed portions of Skye's back, but it only added to the intensity of what she was already feeling. Coulson had brought her out to the club as a surprise with the promise of some alone time. His impressive dancing had heightened her desire. Now that they were alone outside and she didn't want to wait any longer. "Please, AC. I want to feel you."

His response was to smirk at her. He could be such a tease. "You want me to touch you?"

"Now," she growled. She saw the arousal in his eyes and felt his hand leave her waist to snake up under her skirt. Seconds later she felt his fingers inside her. She moaned and he pressed against her harder. Skye shifted to lift her leg a bit, allowing him more access.

"Is this what you wanted, darling?" His voice low and smooth, she tightened around his fingers. This time he growled in her ear. "Are you ready for more?"

She nodded vigorously and he kissed her hard while removing his fingers from her so he could undo his belt. As soon as he had the buckle undone, she took care of the rest. Her hand wrapped around his length and guiding him into her. "Thank god for heels," she thought.

Coulson thrust into her slowly at first and she wrapped a leg around his waist. The wall was cold and hard at her back while he was warm and hard against her front. Skye could feel him speed up as she tightened around him more and more.

She came first and he quickly followed. His weight pressed her even tighter against the wall as he caught his breath. After a moment, he backed up a bit, kissing her tenderly. Then they began to straighten their clothes.

At this point, Ward left the window and then the club, filled with jealousy and disgust.

Back behind the club, Coulson said, "Sorry, we didn't have more time."

"It was great," replied Skye. Then she added with a smile, "I know you'll make it up to me later. Right now it's time to work. Do you think Ward is gone?"

The director smirked. "I'm pretty sure he won't be a problem tonight. He got more than he bargained for and he'll need time to regroup."


End file.
